


Кардиограмма

by Nataliny



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Loveless Fest по заявке: фик, Рицу/Соби, Сеймей/Нисей, рейтинг - не ниже R, drama, romance, не юмор, не флафф, можно насилие и жестокость, без OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кардиограмма

– Нет, - на выдохе произносит Соби, а через секунду уже выгибается под новым ударом. Багровые полосы пурпуром расцветают на бледной коже, пересекая спину и ягодицы. Колени стерлись в кровь о грубый материал татами, пальцы судорожно стискивают деревянный край стола, а пятки упираются в ножки кресла. 

Соби дышит с перебоями, замирая под плетью и расслабляясь в промежутках. Пот катится с него мелкими ручейками, скапливаясь в ложбинках между лопатками и стекая между ягодиц по бедрам. Волосы прилипли ко лбу и лезут в глаза, и Соби беспорядочно моргает и дергает ушками, пытаясь избавиться от соленых прядей. 

– Это – не вопрос, Соби-кун. Ты не можешь отказаться, - говорит Ритцу, поднимаясь с кресла. У него холодные, сильные руки с тонкими жилистыми пальцами. Соби еще сильнее вжимается грудью в пол, стараясь уклониться от его касаний, но все бесполезно. 

Ритцу обводит каждый багровый след, впивается пальцами в кожу, выкручивает, тянет, оставляя новые царапины. И смотрит. Смотрит, как Соби мучительно вздрагивает, прижимает ушки и бьет хвостом по полу из стороны в сторону, но не сопротивляется. Ему – никогда. 

– У тебя нет выбора, а своим глупым упрямством ты лишь увеличиваешь продолжительность собственного… наказания. Заниматься заведомо бесполезными вещами – непростительная роскошь. Тебе должно быть известно это.

– Это… не равная… схватка… сэнсей… Это же… я имею в виду… Это же просто… Пожалуйста, сэнсей… 

Несмотря на то, что Соби пока еще не научился покорности, не понял, что просить – последняя вещь, которая ему дозволена, Ритцу уверен, что он не плачет. Задыхается, дрожит, сжимается, но терпит – сэнсей учил его этому, пожалуй, даже слишком упорно. Теперь у Ритцу нет предлога, чтобы сжать в кулаке длинные взмокшие волосы, резко дернуть на себя и склониться, вглядываясь в болезненно сведенные мышцы, пока они не разгладятся и губы, изогнувшись, не произнесут: 

– Да, сэнсей. 

– Это все не имеет значения. Цель – безлична. Она лишь объект, который ты должен уничтожить. Не соперник, не партнер, не соученик – только объект, ты должен научиться видеть разницу. По отношению к объекту неуместны чувства, неуместна жалость, неуместны любые эмоции. Только расчет – точный, холодный, мгновенный. Слабости объекта – твое преимущество. Разверни их против него – и бой выигран. Уничтожь свои – и будешь непобедим. Я помогу тебе.

Ритцу перестает давить, сжимать, тянуть – теперь его руки гладят, ласкают, почти успокаивают. Только Соби не перестает дрожать – напротив, зажимается еще сильнее, пряча хвост между сведенными бедрами. 

– Ты понял меня, Соби-кун? 

– Д-да, сэнсей, - глухо, вздрагивая. 

– Завтра, Соби-кун, не позже.

– Да, сэнсей, - тихо, еще ниже опустив голову. 

Ритцу входит в комнату только час спустя, уверенный, что даже если Соби и не спит, то никак не проявит этого, позволяя сэнсею жадно вглядываться в и без того тщательно изученные черты, теребить пальцами выбившиеся из хвоста пряди и отпускать, полностью спускать себя с тормозов. Пальцами по бровям, обводя переносицу и едва касаясь губ, скользнуть по подбородку вниз, к длинной тонкой шее, приласкать едва выпирающую косточку кадыка, торопливо откинуть край одеяла и впиться в белеющую кожу. Взглядом, пальцами, губами. 

И почувствовать-увидеть, как учащается пульс в почти что неподвижном теле, как дрожат ресницы и прогибается спина. Провести губами по сомкнутым векам и выдохнуть, отстраняясь: 

– Идеален. Ты уже почти идеален, счастье мое. 

И потом, много позже, когда скованное напряжением тело уже выплеснуло свою энергию, а голова спокойна и ясна, сэнсей анализирует отданный приказ и будущее задание Соби. Он знает, что не должен был давать его, знает, что еще слишком рано, просто _слишком_ , но все равно продолжает убеждать себя, что это была необходимость. 

И только несколько лет спустя, когда все, что останется сэнсею – это память, когда мир вокруг него будет взрезан одним движением руки, лишь тогда он разрешит себе вспомнить и отметить первую из допущенных ошибок, которые позволили разрушиться миру вокруг него. 

Первую, но далеко не самую страшную.

Но тогда, когда на следующий день Соби приходит домой за полночь, мокрый и взъерошенный, как воробей, и молча раздевается, становясь лицом к стене и выставляя напоказ напряженную мальчишескую спину, исполосованную тонкими светлыми шрамами, Ритцу уверен в своем решении. 

Только, непонятно почему, при виде сведенных белых лопаток и светлого пушка на затылке вдруг задыхается, охает, прижимает к себе, стискивает в объятьях, заворачивает в широкий плед, сажает на колени – и держит, держит так, пока Соби не перестает дрожать. 

Ждет, пока тот расслабится, согреется и успокоится – но так ничего и не говорит. 

Ни того, что необходимо, ни того, что так нестерпимо рвется наружу. Минуя голову, прямо из груди. 

Упуская шанс, которого больше не будет. 

 

***

 

Его контроль разбивается не сразу. 

Он впивается ногтями в ладонь, с порога глядя на то, как Соби сидит у зеркала в гостиной и расчесывает волосы, смешно фыркая, когда щетка зацепляется за ушки. Ритцу тяжело выдыхает, сбрасывает на пол уличный плащ и идет в ванную. И там сердито, мучительно и обреченно сбрасывает напряжение, не замечая, как ногти царапают покрасневшую кожу, размазывая по бедрам мутную влагу. 

Он держится, разглядывая разметавшегося на кровати Соби, не позволяет себе ничего. Даже того, что было раньше – потому что точно знает, что больше не в силах контролировать себя. Тело сводит от желания, лишь когда он заправляет за ухо выбившуюся челку или просто гладит запутавшиеся светлые пряди. 

И уходит, неизменно скрывается за гладкими кафельными стенами, шумом воды и последними крупицами самоконтроля. 

 

***

Все летит к дьяволу меньше чем через месяц. Но Ритцу уже плевать – так глубоко плевать на все собственные ограничения-запреты, на все доводы и на все «нельзя», у него звенит все тело – натянутые струны нервов не выдерживают напряжения. 

Он не может понять, как смог сдерживать себя так долго, а главное, напрочь забывает, зачем. Все становится абсолютно не важно, когда в коридор навстречу выбегает его счастье, кидается на руки, обнимает руками-ногами-всем чем может, улыбается открыто и радостно, так, что эту улыбку Ритцу запомнит на всю жизнь. 

– Меня приняли, сэнсей, я теперь… студент художественной академии, мне дали грант! – и смеется, нежится, прижимается всем телом, не оставляя ни возможности, ни желания сопротивляться. 

Ритцу обхватывает его за ягодицы, прижимает к стене – как есть, в плаще, туфлях, только с улицы – и целует, врывается в теплый податливый рот, теребит мягкие губы, кусает-пожирает-подчиняет, оставляет яркие отметины на шее, за ухом, на плече, под горлом – не сдерживается, впервые, совсем. 

И Соби ахает, вскидывается, ошарашенно вскрикивает, но не пробует вырваться. 

А Ритцу забывается напрочь – сбрасывает на пол туфли, скидывает плащ, рубашку, брюки, белье – и раздевает, яростно и нетерпеливо стаскивая с Соби перепачканный красками фартук, стягивает через голову черный бадлон, пальцами касается лопаток и позвоночника, срывает ленту с волос, тянет шаровары с трусами – и откидывает их в сторону. Ладонями по телу – колени-бедра-живот-грудь-плечи-шея-лицо, губами в губы, напористо, страстно. 

И Соби отвечает – сперва робко, едва приоткрывая рот, а потом вдруг раскрывается, всхлипывает, целует-обнимает-жмется в ответ. 

И доверяет. 

Черт возьми, всем своим существом доверяет Ритцу – и сэнсей чувствует, захлебывается эмоциями, непривычными, почти чужими. Толкает Соби на татами, укладывает на спину – и на миг замирает, разглядывая вздрагивающее чудо под собой. 

А потом наклоняется, обхватывает пальцами тонкие лодыжки, разводит в стороны, удерживает – и приникает губами. К ложбинке у колена, дальше языком по внутренней стороне бедра, вокруг поджатых яичек. Втягивает в рот мускусную кожу под ними, прикусывает и ловит, невозможно жадно ловит беспомощные жалобные всхлипы. 

Отпускает одну лодыжку и обнимает ладонью напряженный, истекающий пенис, заглатывает головку – и сосет. Увлеченно, облизываясь, толкаясь языком в тоненькую прорезь, с силой сжимая губы, проталкивает плоть глубже в горячий рот. 

Соби еще никогда не был таким громким – он стонет во весь голос, задыхается, извивается на татами, зажимает себе рот рукой, но все равно не может заглушить рвущиеся наружу всхлипы. 

Ритцу отстраняется так же неожиданно, как и склонялся, становится на колени, переворачивает Соби на живот и ставит, ставит, черт возьми, в ту самую позу – грудью на пол, ягодицами вверх, только ноги раздвигает шире. 

И не щадит, не медлит, не ждет – проталкивает длинные пальцы в теплый рот, водит по языку, гладит небо. И вытаскивая, ведет вниз по позвоночнику, раздвигает круглые половинки, чтобы протолкнуть пальцы в маленькую дырочку под хвостом. Сразу оба, не жалея. 

Соби напрягается – скорее непроизвольно, чем осознанно, стискивает зубы – и больше не издает ни звука. Только дергает ушками и пытается закрыться хвостом. 

Ритцу протягивает руку – и сжимает его в кулаке, отводит в сторону, а пальцами продолжает пробираться внутрь, толкает, надавливает, пока не загоняет внутрь по самые костяшки. Сгибает-разгибает, раздвигает, как ножницы – и царапает, тыркается в горячий бугорок – а Соби елозит на татами, закусывает пальцы, дышит с трудом – но молчит. 

Сэнсей сам уже больше не может – размазывает остатки слюны по покрытой испариной коже и толкается – сначала едва-едва, ловя судорожные сжатия тугих мышц. Гладит Соби по пояснице, ласкает, успокаивает, целует в загривок, носом водит по напряженному позвоночнику – пока не чувствует ослабления давления. И тогда разом, на всю длину. И тесно, и жарко, и почти не вздохнуть – только Ритцу снова перестает двигаться, замирает внутри и наклоняется, шепчет: 

– Лишь кожа нас разделяет. Лишь кожа. 

Соби кончает под ним – раз за разом, захлебываясь и подаваясь назад, не в силах сдерживаться. А сэнсей нежен и груб одновременно, внимателен и эгоистичен. Он берет Соби целиком – всего-всего, без остатка, но взамен отдается. Не весь, только маленькой частью, но в первый раз – и для Соби это уже чересчур. 

Он засыпает, как только Ритцу укладывает его на кровать, обессиленно раскидываясь на подушках. А сэнсей еще долго-долго не может выпустить его из объятий – целует, гладит, шепчет: «Солнце мое, счастье мое, прекрасный мой…» - и понимает, дьявол его забери, остро и болезненно понимает, что так – не будет. 

Что вот так это – в последний раз. 

Что столько он не может себе позволить – не получается у него опустить барьеры. 

И жить так с ними – тоже не получается. 

Поэтому он растягивает – растягивает на столько, на сколько может - эти рвущие душу мгновения. 

И нервно курит до рассвета, теребя ослабевшими пальцами два пушистых комочка и веревочку. Мертвую плоть – взломанные замки. 

А потом прячет их – трусливо прячет, вместо того чтобы выкинуть. 

Как будто знает заранее, что его ждет - и копит воспоминания. 

 

***

Соби приходит домой с подбитым глазом. Неуклюже крадется вдоль стены, стараясь пробраться в комнату незамеченным, но задевает плечом висящую на стене фотографию. Стекло разбивается об пол с грохотом, способным привлечь внимание не то что сэнсея в кабинете, но даже прохожих под окнами. 

– Ты задержался, Соби-кун, - произносит Ритцу, выходя в коридор, но тут же осекается, впиваясь взглядом в лиловый синяк, обрамляющий глаз. 

– Что… Что, черт возьми, случилось? 

– Я… сэнсей, простите, я сам… виноват, - тихо отвечает Соби, пытаясь спрятаться за длинной челкой. 

– Виноват, Соби-кун, виноват. Только, боюсь, не понимаешь, в чем именно. С каких пор ты дерешься так, а?

Соби опускает голову и произносит еще тише, почти шепотом:

– Это не было сражением, сэнсей. Они просто… хотели посмеяться надо мной. Я сам… начал. 

– Посмеяться? Что ты несешь? – в недоумении спрашивает Ритцу. 

Он ведь и правда не понимает, кто может смеяться над Соби в школе. Разве есть недоумки, способные смеяться над сильнейшим? Абсурд. 

Соби вздрагивает, но под взглядом сэнсея не смеет молчать. Хотя очень, очень хочет.

– Ушки и хвост, сэнсей. 

Тааак. Ясно. И как же, черт возьми, ты, гребаный придурок, не подумал об этом раньше? Замечтался, совсем спятил от желания, да что уж там – от неожиданно обрушившегося счастья, что даже не задумался, как воспримут окружающие такое изменение во внешности его ученика.  
А за глупость твою расплачивается теперь Соби – стоит перед тобой, низко опустив голову и обняв себя руками, и чуть заметно вздрагивает. Чувствует себя виноватым, он, а не ты, тогда как все должно быть ровно наоборот, - мысленно клянет себя Ритцу, от ярости впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

И впервые не знает, что сказать, просто притягивает Соби к себе и обнимает крепко-крепко, гладит по спине, зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы. Ругает себя мысленно за глупость, непростительную слепоту и неосмотрительность, прикладывает к глазу охлаждающий компресс – и не выпускает из объятий. 

А потом шепчет, тихо-тихо, на ухо:

– Никогда больше не подставляйся так, Соби-кун. Это глупо и неоправданно, - и, одними губами, беззвучно: – Прости, прости, счастье мое. Никто больше не обидит, слышишь? 

Обещание, которое Ритцу не сможет выполнить – его очередная ошибка. 

***

 

– Сосредоточься, Соби-кун, - произносит сэнсей, одной рукой прижимая Соби к себе за талию, а второй пробираясь под резинку шаровар и боксеров. 

– Сконцентрируйся на словах, - шепчет прямо в ухо, дышит горячо, обводит языком мягкую мочку. 

– Только на них, - говорит – и нисколько не облегчает задачу, даже голосом. Перекатывает в ладони яички, кружит большим пальцем по головке, обнимает рукой пенис – и медленно водит вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, продолжая диктовать инструкции и следить за их выполнением. 

Соби ощутимо трясет, он изо всех сил старается не извиваться у сэнсея на коленях, когда прикосновения вызывают особо острую реакцию. Раз за разом слушает о концентрации – и пытается быть послушным, сосредотачиваться, направлять силу – но абстрагироваться так тяжело, когда длинные гибкие пальцы мучают-ласкают-теребят-гладят, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. 

Ощущения такие интенсивные, что Соби не может понять, что это – поощрение или наказание, а сэнсей все не прекращает, сжимает мошонку, выкручивает покрасневшие соски, впивается зубами в чувствительную кожу под ухом и говорит-говорит-говорит, учит-наставляет-приказывает. У Соби кружится голова – и его здорово колотит, подбрасывает, пока он выплескивается на пальцы Ритцу. 

А сэнсей продолжает следить за концентрацией. Контролирует – поднося перепачканную в сперме руку к искусанным губам, прессингует, пока Соби тщательно слизывает каждую каплю и ласкается, нежится так явно, так открыто, что хочется немедленно бросить все тренинги и обнимать-целовать-любить это чудо, забыв обо всем. 

Но Ритцу выбирает контроль – и это его третья ошибка.

 

***

Соби прижимается к стене, словно пытается протиснуться сквозь бетон – на свободу, наружу. Смятая рубашка кучей разорванного тряпья валяется на полу, шаровары еле держатся на бедрах, лента вот-вот соскользнет с намокших прядей. 

Свистящие удары раз за разом обрушиваются на блестящую от пота кожу, тугая плетка впивается в Соби с влажным глухим звуком – и этот звук единственный, что нарушает тишину комнаты. 

Сэнсей учит его молча, даже дыхание задерживает, стараясь уловить любые звуки между шлепками и свистом. Но Соби молчит, только сильнее сжимая зубы. И не приближается, не отдается, даже когда Ритцу отбрасывает плеть в сторону и обводит пальцами контуры алых рубцов, прижимается губами к шее, обнимает, успокаивает. 

Раньше, всего несколько недель назад, достаточно было пары прикосновений – ласкающих, жадных, чтобы Соби вспыхнул как факел, но сейчас в нем ничего не меняется – эмоциональный фон остается тем же, что и при наказании. Сэнсей добился своего – он хороший учитель. Только не может объяснить, почему чувство гордости за собственную работу заменяют болезненное томление в груди и комок в горле. Отчего, черт возьми, так предательски трясутся руки и пропадает голос. 

И какого дьявола ему так плохо, когда Соби безразлично освобождается из его рук, поднимает с пола рубашку и идет к себе, тихо произнося:

– Спасибо, сэнсей. 

 

***

Сэнсей возвращается рано – еще нет семи. Соби в университете, и в первый раз за долгое время Ритцу в квартире один, и ему не надо работать. Ходит из комнаты в комнату, рассматривает, будто не был дома несколько лет, переставляет вещи с места на место. Улыбается едва-едва, заходя в комнату Соби и наблюдая за творящимся там хаосом: кисти, мольберты, краски, карандаши, обрывки бумаги – творческий беспорядок юного дарования. Садится на край кровати и поднимает с пола папку – большую, толстую, перевязанную черными лентами. 

Ритцу не привык интересоваться работами Соби – тот всегда сам показывал, робко спрашивал мнения и ужасно гордился, когда сэнсею нравилось. А когда постепенно перестал показывать, Ритцу даже не заметил, не вспомнил, пока не зашел в комнату и не наткнулся на множество рисунков: зарисовок, набросков, портретов, пейзажей. 

Папка полна работ по рисунку – шары, конусы, бюсты, статуи, – Ритцу пролистывает картинки одну за другой, пока не добирается до низа. И впивается взглядом – встречается глазами с самим собой. Домашним, улыбающимся, закутавшимся в одеяло. Перелистывает – и снова он, только за столом в рабочем кабинете, устало потирающий глаза, но с теплой живой улыбкой на лице. Он просматривает рисунок за рисунком – и везде натыкается на свое лицо. Разное, подвижное, но неизменно улыбающееся. И остается уверен, черт возьми, точно уверен, что не способен улыбаться так. По крайней мере, больше не… 

Ритцу долго сидит в одном положении, перебирая в руках тонкие листы бумаги. Даты в углу рисунков говорят громче всяких слов. 

– Почему ты не говорил мне, черт возьми, почему никогда не говорил мне?! – отчаянным воплем в голове, и тихий, безжалостный ответ: - Я говорил. Но ты не слышал. 

Сэнсей занят. Так занят, убеждая себя в том, что он не умеет плакать, просто не может – не имеет, черт возьми, такого права, что не слышит, как Соби заходит в комнату. 

– Что… сэнсей? - растерянно спрашивает Соби, рассматривая клочки бумаги на полу. 

Ритцу не знает, что сказать – да и не видит смысла, картина более чем красноречива, поэтому просто встает, бросает папку на кровать и выходит из комнаты. Только не в ванную, как раньше, а к себе – заливать внутрь янтарную жидкость забвения. 

А соль, затекающая в рот – это ведь не слезы, правда? Холодный, предвещающий лихорадку, пот отчаяния. 

Так сэнсей ошибается в четвертый раз. 

 

***

– Когда ты закончишь готовить Бойца, Ритцу? – голос Нагисы отвлечет кого угодно от чего угодно, и Ритцу поднимает глаза от монитора, не считая нужным скрывать неудовольствие. 

– Ты куда-то спешишь, Нагиса? 

– Жертва давно готова, и ты это знаешь. Если будешь тянуть, я подберу другого, - надменно произносит Нагиса и, не удержавшись, добавляет: – Сильнее и лучше. 

– Нет никого лучше. Соби – идеален. 

– Если так – чего ты ждешь? Или вздумал оставить его себе, а, Ритцу? Ты не имеешь права – и прекрасно знаешь это. Они должны встретиться завтра, Жертва не может дольше ждать. 

– Хорошо же. Завтра, - Нагиса уверена, что слышит, как скрипят зубы сэнсея, когда он заканчивает фразу. Впрочем, у нее богатое воображение и нет ничего удивительного, если все это ей только кажется. 

Ритцу отворачивается к монитору, обозначая, что разговор окончен и ему пора работать. Только до вечера он так и не притрагивается к мышке, а на экране переливаются и прыгают окна режима ожидания, бликами отражаясь в темных очках. 

Глаза сэнсея закрыты.

 

***

– Знакомься, Соби-кун, это Аояги Сеймей. 

– Пошли, Соби. Идем, я сказал! Ты что, не можешь быстрее?! Шевелись давай. 

И только спустя несколько месяцев, когда Соби появляется на выпускной церемонии Жертвы, Ритцу собственными глазами убеждается в допущенной ошибке. Но слишком поздно. 

Новый хозяин уже заклеймил свою собственность. 

И сэнсей – тот, кто обещал, дал слово защищать Соби и не выполнил свое обещание - беспомощно хватает ртом воздух и впивается ногтями в кожу на шее, задыхаясь. 

А позже на собственном опыте узнает, что Аояги готов разрушать не только идеалы. Их создатели ему тоже подходят. 

 

***

 

\- Нет, - тихо произносит Соби, даже не достав из кармана звонящий телефон. 

\- The mobile phone is switched off or ….

Голос Ритцу почти не слышен из-за разлетающихся по полу осколков металла и пластика. 

Да и что он может сказать, когда рядом нет никого, кто мог бы его услышать?

 

Endless


End file.
